Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-98)
, | Relatives = Johnny Storm (husband); Ray Storm (son); Luna Maximoff (daughter); Susan Richards (sister-in-law); Franklin Richards (nephew) | Universe = Earth-98 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, princess | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Karl Kesel; Stuart Immonen | First = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Last = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Death = | HistoryText = Preface Unlike Earth-616, Earth-98 does not operate on a Sliding Timescale and as such the passage of time and the details of events have progressed much slower. In this reality the Modern Age of Heroes (which is identified as the birth of the Fantastic Four occurred in the year 1961. Whereas the Earth-616 universe currentlyAs of the year 2016 measures the Modern Age as being in existence for about fourteen years. When this reality was visited by the Thing of Earth-616, the modern age of his reality had existed for ten years, while the modern age of Earth-98 had existed for 37 years at that time. It should also be noted that while "year ten" on of the modern age of Earth-616 will always be moving forward in time, the year that Ben Grimm-616 visited this reality will always be the calendar year 1998. Events on this world appear to be more or less analogous to Earth-616, despite the differences, but the timeframe moves much slower. 1960s In the year 1961 scientist Reed Richards, test pilot Ben Grimm, Reed's fiancé Susan Storm, and her little brother Johnny went on an unauthorized rocket flight into space in order to beat the Soviet Union in the space race. While Reed's rocket reached orbit it was bombarded with cosmic rays which caused the rocket to crash land. Emerging from the rocket the four adventurers discovered that they had been endowed with super-human abilities from the cosmic rays. Reed Richards could stretch his body, Sue could turn invisible, Johnny could burst into flame, and Ben was transformed into a inhuman thing. Calling themselves Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Girl, the Human Torch and the Thing, respectively they all agreed to use their powers for the good of mankind. They formed this world's premier group of superheroes known as the Fantastic Four. They became the vanguard of a new era of super heroes. Only 16 years old Johnny remained with the team for many years. Crystal's history on Earth-98 mirrors that her Earth-616 counterpart, although these events happened a slower rate and during the later half of the 20th century. By 1967 the Torch also began a romance with Crystal a member of the Inhumans in 1967. Over the Years Johnny and Crystal's relationship ended in 1970 when the pollution of the outside world forced her to return to Attilan. By 1973 she had met and fell in love with the speedster known as Quicksilver. They were married a year later. In the year 1982, Crystal and Quicksilver had a daughter whom they named Luna. Eventually her and Pietro's relationship ended and Crystal and Johnny reconnected. Although the circumstances are unknown as they differ vastly from the events on Earth-616. In this reality, Johnny and Crystal had a son Raymond. 1998 By the 1990s, Reed and Sue retired from heroics and began exploration of the planet Mars, while Ben and his girlfriend Alicia Masters. their son Franklin was now a full grown adult who joined up with the Fantastic Four as the "Zero Man. Luna grew up to be a rebellious teen and began calling herself "Spike" after her ability to mentally control her hair. Ray, having developed shape-shifting powers, also joined the Fantastic Four as "Cosmic Ray". Franklin soon started a relationship with Wakandan princess Zawadi. In 1996 the heroes of this world stopped the threat of Onslaught on their world, however the details of those events are also largely unrecorded. By 1998, Spike had started dating a man named Ozzie who, unaware to her, was the Fantastic Four's old foe the Wizard. During a mission, Crystal sprained her ankle, putting her on the sidelines until it could heal. She spent this time looking after Zawadi who was due to give birth at anytime. Sometime later, the Thing of Earth-616 was accidentally transported to this world thanks to a particle accelerator accident. Spotting the Thing on the New York docks, Johnny confused Ben with the Thing of this reality. Johnny took the Thing to the Four Freedoms Plaza where he learned how different this entire reality. Later that night the Thing of Earth-616 exposed the Wizard's plot to infiltrate the headquarters and clashed against the Frightful Four alongside Johnny and his Fantastic Four. Crystal defended Zawadi from the attackers and Zero Man later used his powers to open a portal into the Negative Zone trapping their foes there. At that moment Zawadi went into labor and soon gave birth to a daughter, whom she and Franklin named N'Yami Susan Richards. Shortly after N'Yami's birth, the effects of the particle accelerator wore off sending the Thing back to his native Earth-616. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Crystalia Amaquelin of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Storm Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Atmokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Long range Energy Projection